


Millie and Me

by insertcoolname13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren may not hate Millie as much as he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millie and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Star Wars and I really like cats. This is the result.

There was something missing from General Hux’s life. Outwardly, he was the shining example of First Order authority. Hux seemed to be the perfect general; he was controlled, disciplined, and intimidating. He inspired fear and showed no mercy. Inside, he was a mess. The real Hux was an insecure, lonely man. There was no one he could be honest with, no one who truly understood him. No one to love him. He was in agony. That was, until Millicent came long. That beautiful orange cat changed everything.

It all began with a simple raid. General Hux was with a small group of trainee Stormtroopers on an insignificant, backwater planet. He was overseeing their training, watching them rough up the villagers and burn down a few buildings. Even while admiring their progress, he was as miserable as ever. Not even the thought of gloating over the insufferable Kylo Ren could cheer him. “My God, what’s wrong with me?” wondered the General. “I have the opportunity to rub Ren’s nose in the fact that my troops are superior to his beloved clones. Still, I’m not happy.” Hux was taken out of his misery as a flash of orange caught his eye. A cat had darted by. She ran to a nearby group of trees, stopping to stare at him once she had reached safety. Her eyes met Hux’s. He had never been particularly fond of animals but this was different, he felt drawn to this mysterious creature. Hux walked over to the animal, bending down to stoke her head. A few moments later, he was boarding the transport with the squirming cat wrapped in his jacket. A beautiful friendship had begun.

Hiding the cat had not been easy.  Millicent, or Millie as he had taken to calling her, refused to be quiet and meowed as loudly as she wanted whenever she pleased. It took lot of effort to keep her toys hidden and sneaking scraps from the cafeteria was no picnic. Whenever he opened the door to his chamber, Millie would attempt an escape. Once, she succeeded and Hux had been forced to give chase in a most undignified manner. Soon, despite his best efforts, it became common knowledge that General Hux owned a cat. There was an unspoken agreement that the Supreme Leader should be kept in the dark but everyone else accepted Millie with open arms. His fellow commanders brought her presents, the Stormtroopers donated scraps of their dinners, and Captain Phasma even gave advice on proper cat care.

The only one didn’t seem taken with Millicent was Kylo Ren. The sullen Knight snorted with distain whenever Millie was mentioned, obviously rolling his eyes beneath the mask. When Hux brought his beloved cat to a command meeting, Ren stubbornly refused to pet her. “But what can you expect?” Hux said to Millie in their chambers that night. “That man has never enjoyed anything in his life.” He stroked Millie’s back. “Don’t let it hurt your feelings, everyone else loves you.”

“Meow,” responded Millie as she rubbed her head on Hux’s hand.

The General had never been happier, Millie brightened up every aspect of his life. She was there in the morning, gently purring in his ear. She sat on his lap as he read reports, ate with him in the cafeteria, and walked behind him as he reviewed troops.  They spent the evenings happily playing together. She cheered him up after a hard day and was always willing to listen. He was a better general now, more confident and level headed. Even Snoke noticed the change in Hux, though he didn’t know the cause. Hux didn’t know how he had ever lived without his Millie.

A few weeks later, Hux woke with a start. His bed felt strangely empty and he didn’t hear any purring. Jumping out of bed, Hux began to look franticly around the room. “Millie!” he called. He searched every inch of his chambers,the cat was nowhere to be found. “Millicent!” Hux cried, beginning to feel desperate. Then with a sinking feeling, he noticed the door. It had been left open somehow. Just a crack but it was plenty of room for a small orange cat to squeeze out. Millie could be anywhere.

The General sprinted down the corridor, hoping to find Millicent curled up somewhere waiting for him. With every step his hopes were dashed. Hux soon found himself crying, what if he never found Millie? He couldn’t go back to the way things were before. He couldn’t go back to the loneliness, back to the isolation.  His life had been hollow, empty. Hux stopped and leaned against the cold metal wall. Tears rolled down the General’s cheeks and his back shook with sobs. Suddenly, a familiar sound pierced the air. It was Millie’s meow! It had come from the door acrossed the corridor, which Hux now noticed was open. He raced over and burst into the room without knocking. The General was shocked by what he found and froze, taking in the strange scene. An unmasked Kylo Ren was sitting in an arm chair, laughing and waving his finger back and forth. Millie sat in his lap, happily batting at Ren’s finger with her paws. Hux was completely dumbfounded. He attempted to speak, but could only manage to choke out “Ummmm.” Ren looked up, obviously startled. He attempted to regain his composure, standing up swiftly and holding Millie out to Hux. His smile disappeared, replaced by a look of irritation.

“Your cat seems to have escaped,” said Kylo Ren. “Keep it contained or I shall be forced to go to the Supreme Leader.” Hux took Millie into his arms and held her close to his chest. Forcing himself to stop staring, he found his voice.

“Millie won’t be a problem, no need to go to Snoke.” Hux walked towards the door, then turned to look back at Ren.  “And don’t worry, I won’t ruin your image. No one needs to know you’ve got a heart beneath all those layers.” Grinning, General Hux left the room. He looked down at Millie and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. “Don’t worry Millie,” he whispered. “Your new buddy Ren won’t be telling Snoke about you.”

The cat meowed, as if to ask “How do you know?” Hux opened the door to their chambers and placed Millie on the floor inside.

“I know because, even though he won’t admit it, he likes having you around as much as anyone else.”. Hux didn’t know how he had ever lived without his Millie. He reached down to pet her. “Now come on, let’s get some breakfast.”


End file.
